Tubes for applying caulk and like substances include a variety of nozzles for dispensing the caulk and for sealing the tube between uses. Such tubes or containers generally comprise a cardboard sleeve having a metal seal at one end and a foil seal at the other. A second metal seal is disposed over the foil. Many such tubes have simple nozzle fittings at one end thereof. The foil must be broken within the nozzle to dispense the contents of the container. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,683 to Barry and U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,872 to Myers, et al teach nozzles having sharp annular flanges for making an annular cut about the periphery of the nozzle. The cut foil then provides an obstacle in the flow path of the viscous contents of the container. Other examples of devices for rupturing a sealed container are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,443 to Selby-Fayers, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,819 to Salamone.
Once the seal of the container is broken and the contents of the container are not completely used, it is desirable to seal the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,910 to Nyden teaches a resealable spout for a container including a sliding nozzle mounted on a base. A compressible plug engages that passageway of nozzle thereby sealing the passageway. Although the plug is an effective seal, the plug presents a obstacle to the forward flow path of the viscous fluid.
The instant invention provides an improvement over the prior art by providing means for rupturing the container seal so as to allow unobstructed flow through the ruptured opening. Further, the instant invention provides means for resealing the nozzle which allows for the free forward flow of fluid therethrough.